Understand a Complex Person
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Loki has a plan to get the teams back together. And it has to do with Tony's life. What will the teams do when they see Tony's life? What will Tony do when he is forced to relive everything? What secrets will come out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Author's Note: When I do childhood memories or so missing scenes they will be of my own creation.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Loki has a plan to get the teams back together. And it has to do with Tony's life. What will the teams do when they see Tony's life? What will Tony do when he is forced to relive everything? What secrets will come out?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Loki was annoyed with what was happening with 'Team Cap's' Team. They had no idea what Tony had gone through. And his best friend Rhodey had also turned on him. And if it wasn't for Thor and himself Tony wouldn't be alive today. After all he had a broken arm that needed plates and a broken leg. Along with several ribs. Tony was still recovering from all of it. It had only been 6 weeks. All Loki could say was that Tony had changed his anger at Barnes to HYDRA. But if that Captain knew Tony he would have realised Tony would have helped him no matter what after he had, had some time to calm down.

So Loki was going to do something about it. But it would involve Tony being with them when they watch his life with a spell he used. So Loki was going to have to get the 'Rogues' into the compound with Director Fury and Agent Coulson. Hopefully those two would keep the peace.

Loki walked into the living room of the Compound. And began the spell to bring the Rogues, Fury and Coulson here. He had Tony and the others coming into this room in ten minutes. So he better hurry.

Loki let his spell go and suddenly people begin to appear all of them looking very confused. There was Steve, Bucky, Sam, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, Scott, T'Challa, Rhodey, Thor, Fury and Coulson. All their eyes widen as they realise where they were.

"Why are we at the compound?" Sam asks

"Loki!" Thor exclaims seeing his brother

Everyone turns to him and going for their weapons. But Loki had made sure they would come without.

"Yes it is me", Loki says

"Why are we here? We will be arrest. Is that what you want?" Natasha growls

"You won't be arrested just learning a lesson", Loki says

"Let us out", Clint growls

Scott goes to the doors but they wouldn't open.  
"Let us out Loki!" Fury snarls

"Not to all of you learn a lesson in respect", Loki replies

"What do you mean brother?" Thor asks

"Thor you are one that doesn't need a lesson. The others do however", Loki says smoothly

"Respect who?" Steve asks

"Tony Stark", Loki replies coolly

"Of course it is about Stark", Wanda snaps

"His life is not all it has cracked up to be Miss Maximoff. I have bound your magic to this is do. We are waiting on our last guests. As much as it pains me to do this. Tony must be here with us. He will be with several others. None of them know what is going on. And Tony has nothing to do with this. He would probably kill me if he could", Loki explains

"He will go for Bucky!" Steve says

"He is not up to doing much of anything Rogers. All because of you. Take seats. But leave the couch free. Someone else will be having that spot", Loki says

"We are not doing this", Coulson says

"Your not getting out till you see everything", Loki says firmly

"We better listen to my brother. When he takes that tone it means he won't back down", Thor replies taking a seat

"I think we need to see what Loki is going to show us. I know there is more to Tony Stark then what meets the eye", King T'Challa says

The others all take seats glaring at Loki. That's when they hear voices outside the door.  
"I don't know about those energy readings. Maybe we should ask Thor about them", a female voice says

"I am sensing magic. Definably Loki's", another voice says

"Great Reindeer Games is paying us a visit", a familiar voice says

They all recognise it as Tony's voice. Suddenly the doors open and several people come through with one in a wheelchair. They all see Tony being pushed by Daisy Johnson in a wheelchair. His leg up and his arm in a sling.

As soon as they all clear the door it shuts and locks them in. The Rogues where all gaping at Tony.

"What the hell?!" Tony growls seeing all the Rogues plus others

Tony struggles and stands up with his arm in a cast around his chest.  
"Sit down Anthony on the couch before you fall down and hurt yourself more. It is time to put some of the subsumptions to bed", Loki says

"What is your game Loki?" Tony growls not backing down even through he was wobbly on his feet

"To get you all to work together. Now sit!" Loki says

Tony grumbles and with help makes his way to the couch where he is helped on to. Loki snaps his fingers and Tony's leg was propped up and tony was leaning on pillows.

"What happened to you?" Steve asks

Tony flinches at his voice.  
"You did", Carol says

Steve flinches at the accusation.

"Everyone sit down", Loki orders

"Daisy what are you doing here?" Coulson asks

"I joined that Avengers", Daisy says

"This is Captain Carol Danvers, Hope van Dyne, Doctor Stephan Strange, Vision, and Doctor Jennifer Banner", Loki says introducing each one of them

"Hope", Scott murmurs

"Scott", Hope says crossing her arms and sitting down

Strange sits near Tony and puts a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What is going on?" Tony asks again

"We are about to watch some of your life so people will be able to see where you are coming from", Loki says

"Don't you dare Loki!" Tony growls, "They don't need to see that"  
"Yes they do! If they are ever going to learn to respect you", Loki replies, "We will be starting at how you became Iron Man. And I might later add clips from your childhood"

"How are you even doing this?" Bucky asks  
"Magic", Loki smirks

"Stephan can't you get us out of here?" Tony asks the Sorcerer

"I think this might actually be good for all of us Tony. Don't worry I will be beside you", Stephan says softly

"Fine. Lets get this over with", Tony grumbles

"Your life was a picnic Stark", Wanda says

Rhodey knows he didn't know somethings about Tony's life. He knew enough though to know that Tony's life was far from happy.

"His life wasn't all happiness", Rhodey murmurs

Tony looks at Rhodey shocked he was sticking up for him after leaving Tony to fend for himself. Tony closed his eyes and took a deep painful breath. He would have to do this if anyone was going to understand. But it would be painful to relieve some of these memories especially in his condition. But he would try.

"Fine Loki get this started. The sooner this is done the better. I have meetings to attend", Tony mumbles

"Don't worry Anthony everything will be ok. Now everyone we will start. Just so you know I used magic to make these movies with some music with it", Loki grins

Tony groans this was going to be a long day. Stuck in the room with Rogues and being forced to watch some of the more painful memories of his life. This definably going to be fun. Not…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Suddenly the first movie starts.

**The screen shows a large desert, dry and rocky. With the blinding sun showing a series of jeeps coming in the distance. The scene cuts to the front of jeeps and the song Back in Black by AC?DC begins to play.**

"What's with the song?" Peter asks

"I gave it those and voice over", Loki replies, "Like it Tony"

"I do", Tony replies tense

**Words 'Kunar Province, Afghanistan', shows up on the bottom of the scene. **

Rhodey flinches slightly at then even throw he was currently angry at Tony. He realised he would finally see what happened to Tony. And he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

**The Jeeps continue to move, and soldiers with guns on them were shown. The scene cuts to inside of the jeep. Then scene shows a hand holding a glass of scotch, the glass of scotch shimmering in the light. Then soldiers were looking at whoever was holding it in awe and nervousness.**

"Bet that's Stark", Wanda sneers

**The Scene cuts to show Tony Stark as the person holding the scotch with his trademark sun glasses on.**

"**I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial", Tony tells them**

**The soldiers still look at him nervously.**

"**This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're gonna pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!" Tony says**

"Don't speak to soldiers like that Stark! Don't you have any respect?" Steve growls at Tony

"I have plenty of respect", Tony replies

"Stevie leave it", Bucky whispers to his friend

"**We can talk, sir", the solider replies**

"**Oh, I see. So it's personal?" Tony asks **

"**No, you intimidate them", the female in the drives seat tells Tony**

"A female warrior! You should introduce us my Friend Stark!" Thor booms

Tony flinches, "That is not possible big guy"

Thor looks at him confused.

"**Good God, you're a woman. I honesty…I couldn't have called that", Tony says**

"Stark you don't have an ounce of respect", Steve growls

**The Soldiers don't show any emotion to those words.**

"**I mean, I'd apologise, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first", Tony continues**

**The soldiers all start to smile.**

"**I'm an airman", the woman tells Tony**

"**You, have excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?" Tony babbles**

Some chuckles go around the room. But Steve was gritting his teeth at the disrespect.

**The soldiers all laugh with Tony. Obviously now they were more relaxed.**

"**Come on. It's okay, laugh", Tony tells them**

**The solider in the front seat turns to Tony.**

"**Sir, I have a question to ask", the solider states**

"**Yes, please", Tony replies**

"**Is it true you went 12 or 12 with last year's Maxim cover models?" the solider asks**

"Why would soldiers what to know that?" Steve asks  
"Lighten up Rogers. They are having fun", Carol tells him glaring

**Tony takes off his sun glasses and looks at the man who asked the question.**

"**That is an excellent question. Yes and No. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas Cover was twins. Anything else?" Tony asks**

**One of the other soldiers raises his arm.  
"You're kissing me with the hand up, right?" Tony asks**

"Tony really?" Rhodey asks annoyed Tony had been annoying these soldiers.

Tony just ignores Rhodey.

"You shouldn't talk to soldiers that way!" Steve growls standing up looking at Tony like he wanted to hit him.

"Sit down Captain Rogers!" Fury barks out the order

"Fine", Steve says gritting his teeth

"**Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" one of the soldiers ask**

"**Yes. It's very cool", Tony replies**

**The solider takes out a camera from his pocket and hands it to another solider. Before he settles next to Tony, putting his fingers up in peace.  
"I don't want to see this on your MySpace page", Tony states**

The Tony who was lying on the couch was getting tenser and tenser knowing soon this calm scene was going to be replaced with chaos.

"MySpace?" Clint asks

"What the hell is the year?" Sam asks

"2008", Natasha replies

"Damn that is old", Clint states

"**Please, no gang signs", Tony states**

**The man brings his hand down but Tony speaks again.**

"**No, throw it up. I'm kissing. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace", Tony adds**

"No I won't off", Tony mutters quietly

Stephen squeezes his hand in comfort.

"What did you mean by that?" T'Challa asks

"Stark Industries in that time mainly made weapons", Tony replies wincing at the thought

Tony knew what was coming any second now.

"**Come on. Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings. Just click it"**

**Before the solider could take the picture an explosion happens in front of the vehicle. Everything immediately goes into chaos as the vehicle in their convoy in front is blown to bits.**

Tony flinches violently. Stephen and Hope were whispering words of comfort in his ear.

Everyone had slightly flinches at the explosion.

"**What's going on?"**

"What is happening?" Daisy asks

"This is when he was kidnapped", Carol replies grimly having heard the story.

"**Contact left!" the woman solider yells**

"**What have we got?"**

**That's when the woman opens and gets gunned down immediately. **

"I am sorry Friend Stark. She would be in Valhalla know", Thor says comforting Tony seeing the look of guilt in the Man of Iron's eyes.

"**Jimmy, stay with Stark!" another solider says as he moves to open the door**

"**Stay down!" Jimmy yells**

**The solider who gets out was shoot down near the hood.**

"I don't like the looks of this", Jennifer Banner says

"**Son of a bitch!" Jimmy cries going to get out of the vehicle**

"**Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!' Tony calls to the last soldier **

"You can't have a gun! Your such a bad shot!" Rhodey exclaims

Carol and Hope go to say something but Tony shakes his head telling them not too.

"**Stay here!" Jimmy orders**

**But as soon as he steps out he was shot down as well.**

Steve shakes his head sadly. Nobody but those still friends with Tony saw Tony muttering a small pray.

**There were bullet holes in the glass of the vehicle. A ringing sound started to play as Tony looks around at the chaos terrorists were making.**

"You heard that?" Bucky asks Tony softly

"Yeh. It was all I could here", Tony replies quietly

**Another explosion occurs and more soldiers go down. Being killed instantly.**

**Tony pushes the door of the Hum-Vee open and stumbling out across the ground as another explosion almost hits him.**

"You were told to stay in the car", Bruce starts

"It wouldn't have made a difference Brucie", Tony replies sadly

**Tony ducks as rocks flow through the air as another explosion hits near Tony. Tony gets his phone out thumbing with it, and tries to dial a number. When a missile lands near him.**

"Get out of there!" Scott calls

**Tony looks over at the missile and sees the company's name on the side. STARK INDUSTRIES.**

"Your own weapons?" T'Challa asks Tony

"Yeh", Tony confirms

"Are you sure they aren't counterfeit?" T'Challa asks

"Positive", Tony replies

**Tony gets up and tries to move as fast as possible but he didn't get far as the missile explodes.**

"No!" some of the group shouts

"Damn!" the others shout

**The ringing played again as Tony lays on the ground, his businesses shirt starting to turn red from blood. Showing he obviously had a major injury. Tony opens his shirt to reveal a bullet-proof vest, holes could be easily seen. **

**Tony faints as the screen turns white.**

"How on earth did you…", Bruce couldn't stay it

Rhodey was pale now having seen what happened.

**The screen comes on again. A bag was pulled off, of Ton's head and he is shown in blinding white light.**

Everyone gasps at seeing how bad Tony looked.

**Tony's face had scars covering his face. Tony could see a video camera out of the corner of his eye. The group of armed men around him were speaking in a different language. Their weapons where pointed at Tony's face.**

**The screen cuts to black. The words 'IRON MAN' appearing on the screen in gold…**

"That is why you stopped making weapons isn't it Stark?" Fury asks

"What do you think?" Tony snaps to Fury

Stephen once again whispered calming words in Tony's ear. But Tony was only paying half attention to those words.  
He was actually coming up with ways to kill a certain God of Mischief…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
